


Watch Tower High Love Story

by lacer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacer/pseuds/lacer
Summary: 校园清水AU大家都是愉快的高中生





	

“按照你上次说的，我成功开拓了眼界。”  
巴里.艾伦转着笔，他那英俊潇洒，人见人爱的竹马哈尔.乔丹正毫不客气地用屁股占据半张课桌，把巴里的笔记和作业都挤到一边。优等生努力压下用墨水在哈尔运动裤上戳个记号的冲动，含糊地配合话题：“所以呢？”  
“以前我全身心都挂在黛安娜身上，”哈尔用怀念的语调，编造着巴里一个字都不信的自白，“在我接触了更广阔的世界之后，才终于意识到——布鲁斯.韦恩真的很性感。”  
突如其来的死寂之中，被转飞的笔咕噜噜地，在地面上滚动了一圈。

 

Watch Tower High Love Story  
——瞭望塔高中爱情故事——

 

“让我们来谈谈布鲁斯.韦恩。  
“我们不必谈论他美丽而睿智的蓝眼睛，也不必谈论他矫健而优雅的贵族气，他是哥谭甜心，也是瞭望塔骑士，他对你漠不关心，却让你魂牵梦萦，他就像独行的孤狼在夜间行走，却又被月亮的光辉和满天星辰——不行，我念不下去了。到底是谁把这种东西登在校网上面？？”  
奥利弗.奎恩坐在草坪上大声抱怨，挥动手臂，他的手机被死党兼损友哈尔一把抢去，认认真真把脑残情书往下读，谢天谢地，用眼睛读。  
哈尔刚出更衣室，浑身萦绕着运动和浴室的热度，额发随便拨上去露出一双亮闪闪的褐眼，奥利弗百无聊赖地朝路过的啦啦队姑娘们抛出飞吻，她们却只顾跟哈尔调情：看电影吗？不，谢谢甜心；来我家玩吗？不，蜜糖我有点忙；哪里来的野猫偷了你的心？我不懂你在说什么，宝贝。奥利弗只想朝他的背心射上一箭。尖头。出血。  
“这上面什么有效信息都没有。喜欢的颜色，运动，男孩或者女孩。”哈尔把手机丢回给他，伸展肢体皱起俊脸，“我甚至没跟他说过话，到底要花多少工夫才能一起参加返校节舞会？”  
“……你不是一直都想邀请黛安娜？”  
“没戏。她已经答应了学生会那个史蒂夫.特雷弗，”哈尔惟妙惟肖地模仿起美貌又强势的学生会长，“出于纯正的战友情谊，我已做出决定，接受史蒂夫的邀请——战友到底是什么鬼？”  
“没准特雷弗会帮她拿盾牌什么的。”奥利弗干巴巴地安慰他。“但你有那么多女孩可以约——”  
“这可不一样，奥利。”哈尔瞇着一双褐眼鄙视他，“你不能跟女孩玩‘嘿我并不喜欢也不想跟你共度一生但或许我们可以一起跳个舞然后在年鉴上留个影五十年后再打开来哀叹’这一套。但是布鲁斯看上去很酷，而他也没有对象，所以。”  
“你说了算，哈尔，你说了算。”奥利弗怅怅地叹气。“还好我已经有小小鸟了。我真是全天下最幸运的男人。”  
哈尔不置可否地哼了一声，他伸着懒腰坐起来——不知道看到什么，姿态迅速从慵懒切换到机警，害得奥利弗以为大名鼎鼎的韦恩在操场上突然现身。然而并不是，他们的视野中只有个穿着老土衬衫，戴着老土眼镜，背着老土挎包急急忙忙赶路的黑发大个子书呆。  
“克拉克.约瑟夫.肯特。”哈尔在他耳边咬牙切齿，“他跟巴里一起上文学课，历史课，还有很多，超多自习。我打赌巴里现在就在图书馆里等他呢，哼！”  
奥利弗一瞬间担心起哈尔会把体格超标的肯特同学往储物柜里塞。但哈尔怎么会欺负人呢哈哈哈。  
“上体育课我用躲避球丢他，一个都没中！这家伙一副四肢不协调的样子肯定是装出来的，虚伪！”  
奥利弗再次质疑起自己对哈尔的判断来。

 

克拉克轻手轻脚地走过回廊，书架，依偎在角落浓情蜜意的情侣，来到巴里和他的老位置。他的朋友兼学习伙伴正高速地一手翻动书页，一手用笔帽更高速敲击自己大腿，简直就是焦虑这种情绪的拟人形态。  
他一贯稳重的友人察觉到有人接近，迅速抬起头又松垮下肩膀，露出有些疲惫的笑容。“克拉克。尝尝这个。”巴里问候着，从包里取出一个可爱的纸袋。装着曲奇。  
这是一个缠绕着巴里的神秘现象，和他苗条的外表不同，巴里每天摄入的食物大概是克拉克的，怎么说，两倍。毫无夸张，这家伙的代谢快得就像闪电。  
“哈尔带给我的，说是卡罗做得多了点。”哈尔.乔丹，这又是第二个神秘现象。比外表要对八卦敏感得多的克拉克.校报撰稿人.肯特心想，足球队长总是能从自己满满当当的日程里挤出一点时间绕着勤恳的好学生巴里打转，虽然他们是青梅竹马，这也稍显得——黏糊，或者说暧昧？如果不是乔丹身边的女孩子从没断过……他吞下了一块曲奇，抬起头，正好撞见巴里来不及收起的一脸失落。  
“所以你跟哈尔吵架了吗？”克拉克推测道，吃下第二块。  
“什么——不，没有，只是，”巴里慌张地否认，他看了看克拉克关切的脸，叹气，“你知道布鲁斯.韦恩吗？”  
他当然知道。昨天还有一封情书通过贿赂（“小镇男孩！这是合理的商业行为！”）缺经费的露易丝登上了网站首页呢，腐败的社会。  
“嗯，哈尔，今天跟我说他要邀请韦恩一起去舞会。”巴里烦躁地揉了一把自己的金发，“他跟上一任女友分手已经有些时候了，我原本以为他会找个女孩子——但是韦恩……”  
小记者脑袋里的灯泡亮了起来，他小心翼翼地半举起右手发言：“所以……其实你是想邀请他一起去的吗？”  
巴里脸上的表情已然回答了这个问题。  
天啊，我的朋友，我还以为是我看多了小说的缘故呢。克拉克忍不住凑过去握了握巴里僵硬的手腕：“你知道我会支持你的，巴里。现在还不晚。”  
“我知道，克拉克，我和他从一年级就认识了——但是哈尔从来没有——他甚至从没对同志片以外的男生多看过一眼，”巴里黯然地转过头，“但是布鲁斯.韦恩，你一见他就知道……”  
克拉克顺着他的视线，转向窗户，然后看见了布鲁斯.韦恩。  
年轻英俊的黑发男子挟裹着与众学生截然不同的冷峻气势，正大步流星地穿过草坪。

 

“布鲁斯！”  
“特雷弗。” 布鲁斯.韦恩转过头，注视朝自己跑来的学生会副主席，对方奔跑的动作明显因他的视线迟缓下来。史蒂夫.特雷弗小心翼翼地站定，朝他挪了挪：“亲爱的好朋友， ‘史蒂夫’去哪儿了呢？”  
“‘史蒂夫’把经费的小数点打错了一位，导致布鲁斯熬夜两个小时才改回来。”学生会财务部长阴冷地使用着目光，“如果你刚好见到他，记得帮我揍他一顿。”  
他的朋友重新热切地扑上来，满嘴感谢和无关紧要的补偿，但布鲁斯只想马上回家，他的包裹，那些真正至关重要的东西，在等着。事不宜迟。  
“所以你决定和谁去了吗，返校节舞会？”很好，只剩一个问句。  
“随便谁。只要这个人走到我面前，然后提出邀请。”  
完全不知道自己抛下了多大一颗炸弹的布鲁斯少爷敷衍地挥挥手道别，继续大步流星地走他离校的路。  
留下史蒂夫完全石化地，半张着嘴，凝固在原地。

 

只是回去拿落下的东西，但克拉克一走进部室便意识到有什么不太对劲。  
他最好的朋友，同事兼奴隶主露易丝.莱恩正超高手速地一手在键盘上疯狂敲击，一手更加疯狂地按动鼠标排版，机械打击制造的噪音甚至不比她眼中狂热的火苗更加令人想要退缩——上一次露易丝进入这个模式还是校网被黑客攻击那时来着。  
“你来了，克拉克，”露易丝光速抬起头跟他打了招呼，“乖快帮我泡杯咖啡。”  
“额，大新闻，我猜？”  
“不，毫无意义，”她从鼻子发出轻蔑的呼气声，“只是一个有关哥谭王子的大爆料——哦他初中的人真这样叫他来着，可怜的男孩。总之虽然不太地道，但是只要把布鲁斯.韦恩来者不拒的消息在论坛公布出去——”  
“原来你不是在写稿……等等！露易丝！！”  
虽然克拉克.肯特这辈子都跟体育社团没什么缘分，但他还是用最高速度撞上了计算机机箱，又在露易丝尖叫或按下发送键之前紧紧抓住了她的双手，目光灼灼地盯着她的眼睛：“我没听懂但是……布鲁斯什么？”  
她莫名其妙地回盯：“哦，他刚刚告诉史蒂夫只要有人邀请他去舞会，他就答应。我完全可以把这次商机利用起来——”  
“那个布鲁斯？布鲁斯.韦恩？？”克拉克毫无理由地慌乱起来。  
见鬼。  
他多少了解这些高中的女孩子。  
姐妹之间的阵营啊盟约啊什么的。就算布鲁斯打着“我今晚很闲”的牌子半裸骑机车等在校门口，她们也只会尖叫，咯咯笑，然后在暗地里厮杀一番，最后赢家才擦掉脸上的血补个妆坐到韦恩少爷的后座上。  
但是男生就不一样了。男生。美男子。足球队长。哈尔.乔丹。  
克拉克百分之百肯定哈尔会第一时间从他的女性朋友那里得到这个消息，然后飚车到韦恩家门口，手里拎着从观景台撸下来的蔷薇花。  
可怜的巴里，他会心碎的。  
在露易丝开始发飙之前，克拉克.巴里的好朋友.肯特已经做出了一个艰难的决定。  
“请你一定不要把这件事公布出去……”他诚恳得几乎眼泪汪汪地盯着露易丝越扬越高的眉毛，“这……这大概是我……唯一的机会……我……”  
“我一直暗恋布鲁斯.韦恩。”

 

你到底在做什么！克拉克.约瑟夫.肯特！！就算你根本没有喜欢的女孩子也没有女孩子喜欢你！就算邀请自己的表姐去舞会基本就等于社交死亡了！但是布鲁斯.韦恩！你甚至都不知道他到底是不是弯的！！哈尔会杀掉你的！整个学校的女生都会杀掉你的！露易丝将因为保护你而死！！  
克拉克脑内的尖叫一直从走出部室，离开学校，骑车回家，打开冰箱，持续到他把晚饭摆上餐桌，直到堂姐卡拉睡意朦胧地走出卧室才勉强停歇。她含糊地感谢了他几句便开始把意面往鼻孔里面塞——卡拉是一名很有前途的自然杂志摄影师，工作之外的生活基本就是倒时差和吃饭睡觉，他住在卡拉的公寓里，就不得不担负起照顾她的责任。焦虑情绪稍稍被分散了，大脑开始绕着他聪明能干，自理能力却大部分时候为零的姐姐运转，他放松心情帮她把快要掉到碟子里的金发束起来。  
叮咚。  
一条毛骨悚然的短信浮现在他的手机屏幕上：我搞定了。  
叮咚。  
又一条，它，或者露易丝阴测测地说着：但这是有代价的，男孩。  
克拉克想要用嘴尖叫。

 

“嗯，你看上去还不赖。”  
露易丝满意地冲克拉克的牛仔衬衣，工装裤，还有干净的匡威点点头。克拉克已经无力吐槽她昨晚在视频里早就看过了这一套。说来奇怪，原来他只有一件不是格子图案的衬衫。  
“记住，消息我快压不住了，课间大概就会大爆发，你必须抓紧——我再确定下，里面没有穿着卡通内裤什么的吧？”她再次冲他爆红的脸点点头，便一把抓过他的手，牵着，完全无视本人意愿地将他拖行到了储物柜那里。  
黛安娜.普林斯，学生会长的储物柜。  
美艳惊人，几乎让同龄男生不敢直视的黑发女子朝他凛然微笑，友善，但还是有点吓人地跟他握了握手：“你好，克拉克，我很喜欢你写的稿。”天啊她手劲儿真大。  
“你好……”  
“你跟布鲁斯一起上数学课，是吧？”黛安娜和露易丝一同用有点可怕的眼神看着他，克拉克想逃跑，但还是点了头。虽然是一起上课，但布鲁斯总是坐在教室角落里，被几个看上去更可怕的女孩子包围着。  
“帕梅拉.艾斯丽，赛琳娜.凯尔，哈莉.奎因，她们的小团体控制了布鲁斯身边的座位。从来也没其它女孩敢挑战她们的‘规矩’，当然我觉得这够荒唐的——”  
“所以呢？”露易丝热切地看了眼克拉克，“他怎么混进去？”  
“哦，正好有人欠我一个人情。”黛安娜朝自己的斜上方示意了一下，上方，那个看上去有点疯狂的女孩子，哈莉.奎因，正旁若无人地坐在离他们几步远的储物柜顶上嬉笑着玩手机。她的眼妆永远都是晕开的，克拉克永远都搞不懂这是种流行还是怎的……  
黛安娜目不斜视地朝她走了过去：“早安，哈莉。现在给我下来。”  
“你早呀公主，你亲我一下，我就下来！”哈莉尖声尖气地问候，长腿踢蹬，黛安娜丝毫不畏惧那对可以充当凶器的鞋跟，一步便跨到了哈莉面前，将她抱下了柜子。  
仿佛完全没费力气一样——克拉克充满敬畏地看着黛安娜把人温柔地放到地上。  
哈莉不情愿地抱着黛安娜的胳膊摇晃，朝克拉克投来一丝丝嫌弃的视线：“就是他吗，公主？这个土包子要坐我的位置？”  
女孩子的世界实在太可怕了。克拉克对于自己存活到了坐上椅子的这一刻感到非常欣慰。

 

布鲁斯踩着上课点走进教室。  
虽然看上去对整个世界无动于衷，但布鲁斯其实有着超常的观察力，所以他第一时间便注意到了坐在自己前面的陌生人。不对，是他从没交谈过的同班同学，正努力蜷缩起高大身躯在赛琳娜和帕梅拉充满杀气的眼神里瑟瑟发抖，镜框下一张脸惨白一片。  
真好奇有什么值得他在这儿坐如针毡，布鲁斯思索着朝自己的座位走去。经过陌生人的时候，那家伙嗖地一声抬起头，张开嘴，呆呆地盯住布鲁斯不放。思索自己是不是无意中得罪人被找上门寻仇了，布鲁斯更仔细地打量了他：五官大致端正，眼镜异常老土，大概是紧张过头出了一身汗，领口歪歪斜斜地敞开——有什么东西。布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。  
“韦恩先生，如果你再不坐下，不如就站着听课吧。”  
布鲁斯转过身对老师道歉，然后坐下。  
但那个东西，如果同自己所想的一样，那么这个陌生人……  
他沉浸在飘远的思绪中。

 

“消息传开了。”  
“你到底有进展吗。”  
“我猜你也没有，不如把韦恩推倒在地然后啃他的脸。”  
“我是开玩笑的，别当真。”  
“克拉克，回我短信，如果你还活着的话。”  
克拉克懊恼地丢开眼镜，抹了一把脸。他的头发乱糟糟的，汗水快把脖子上的护身符都打湿了，他不得不扯出绳子，把那个小小的S型链坠搁到衬衫外面。  
他一点课都没听进去，桌子上散落着一大堆写坏的纸条。请你跟我一起参加舞会。这么短的一句话却怎么都写不好。太糟糕了，他该放弃的，巴里什么都不知道，也不会怪他。  
叮咚。  
你听说那个关于韦恩的谣言了吗？巴里的短信写道，哈尔这下可该高兴啦XD。  
克拉克盯着句尾那个强颜欢笑的表情，一动也不动了五秒钟。  
然后伸手抓住了布鲁斯.韦恩的胳膊。  
他的脑袋塞满了白噪音，甚至都不知道自己说了什么，但韦恩只是平和地，饶有兴趣地看着他，目光在他的领口停留了很久很久。  
最后布鲁斯点了点头，说：“我们可以先一起吃个午饭。”  
接下来的所有时间克拉克都在梦游，下课，布鲁斯站起来，对他挑着眉毛一言不发，他机械地跟上去，他们一起离开教室，哦不，乔丹已经在门口等着了。他难道不用上课吗？真奇怪。  
梦中行走继续着，哈尔潇洒的表情在他面前凝固，那张帅脸转向他，慢慢挤出一个介于不可思议和咬牙切齿之间的狰狞表情。但是布鲁斯已经迈开了步子，所以他顾不得哈尔或者巴里或者他自己……就这么跟了上去。  
“我就知道！我就知道这小子都是装的！”  
哈尔的咆哮声听上去有些模糊，克拉克完全不知道他在讲什么。  
他们已经走进餐厅了，小型丛林中涌动着一股比平时还要躁动的气氛，还好克拉克并不在现实世界，可以对任何指指点点，仇恨的视线还有杀气免疫。他迷迷糊糊地在布鲁斯对面放下了根本不知道装着什么的盘子。  
一只温暖的手搭上他肩膀，是黛安娜，她用稍稍高于环境噪音的音量同布鲁斯交谈：“我今天听到一个谣言，说你会跟第一个邀请你的学生去参加舞会。”  
“胡说。”布鲁斯在寂静中平和地切开餐盘里的豆子，“我只会主动出击。”  
克拉克的梦突然醒了。

 

“我就知道！我就知道！那个肯特！先是巴里！然后是韦恩！”哈尔压低声音，嘶嘶作响，愤怒地隔着半个食堂投射仇恨视线在无知无觉的克拉克身上，“他那副土气样子绝对是装的！巴里就吃这一套好男孩的把戏！”  
“我根本就不知道你在说什么，你们能听懂吗？”卡罗翻了个白眼，戴娜摇摇头，奥利弗艰难地，也摇了摇头，他们一起把舞台还给哈尔。但求偶失败的雄性生物只是愤愤不平地继续吃喝，浑身洋溢阴郁气息。  
卡罗叹了口气，从包里拿出最新的作品：“给，巧克力。振作点去追求别人。”  
“当然啦，我也不是那么稀罕布鲁斯.韦恩，”哈尔似乎恢复到兴致勃勃，他剥开包装袋，将一颗糖果丢进嘴，“这真的太好吃了卡罗！”然后顺理成章把剩下的揣进口袋。  
“你有意识到我们还没分到吗？”奥利弗虚弱地抗议了一下。  
“可怜可怜我吧，现在只有我形单影只了。”  
戴娜和卡罗对视了一眼，她们凑得更近些，对哈尔形成了一个包夹的形态：“你知道，巴里还没有舞伴。”“为什么不邀请他呢？就在你给他送爱心巧克力的时候。”  
“噢。”哈尔喝了口橙汁。他没有回答，只是不断不断地喝橙汁，喉结上下滚动。  
奥利弗完全吓坏了。怎么说呢——就好像有人打开了潘多拉的匣子一样。我还以为大家都对哈尔自己都没意识到的单恋守口如瓶是社交条例呢！！难道只有我一个人这么想吗！！他惊慌失措地搂住戴娜，而她冷漠地把他推到一边。  
终于，橙汁喝完了，哈尔放下杯子。  
“我跟巴里从小就是朋友，但是从高中开始，一切都不一样了。”他轻声说，“课程，社团，休息时间……他变得越来越忙，我必须抓紧机会才能跟他说上几句话——”他做一个投降的手势，“好吧，好吧，我确实喜欢他。”  
“但是巴里就跟闪电一样直。”  
“闪点明明是有几个拐角——”  
“闭嘴，奥利。我永远都记得跟他第一次看同志电影，很唯美的那种。巴里一直表现得很勉强，结果男主角们开始滚床单的时候，巴里冲到厕所吐了。”他更加轻声，几乎是虚弱地说着，“他还安慰我说是吃坏了东西，但我知道，就到这里为止了。”  
哈尔抬起头，看着两个表情难过的女孩，安慰道：“至少他会是我一生的朋友……虽然现在我也不太确定……我们的距离越来越远了。”  
“从春天开始，我喜欢巴里，直到冬天下第一场雪，我还是喜欢巴里。这跟吃饭睡觉一样，也算是我生活的一部分吧。”  
卡罗立刻拥抱了他。戴娜几乎同一时间也拥抱了他。  
“好啦姑娘们，有你们在我已经是地球上最幸福的男人了——呕你就不要过来了，奥利。”

 

“什么？”克拉克傻乎乎地半张着嘴，看着他。  
布鲁斯对此并没有很大意见，从发出邀请到现在，他的追求者一直都是这幅神游天外的模样，还挺有趣的。他从克拉克手里抢过正在被擦拭的眼镜，肆无忌惮地盯着那双涣散的蓝眼睛：“我是说，除了超人，你还喜欢什么漫画？”  
克拉克更茫然了，但他摇了摇头：“我不怎么看漫画……”  
嗯。这就有点奇怪了。  
“超人的电影呢？游戏？动画？”眼看自己只能得到摇头这一个反应，布鲁斯瞇起眼睛，毫不客气地一把将克拉克脖子上的链坠捏在手里，“你戴着二十年前限量发售的珍藏版周边，难道是从eBay上买来的？”  
那双蓝眼睛里划过一丝哀伤。克拉克小心翼翼地把他的手掰开，将链坠塞进领子：“这是我亲生父母留给我的东西，他们在我一岁左右的时候遭遇了空难。”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“不！已经过去很久了，养父母对我很好，我只是，感觉从来没了解过他们……”克拉克接过眼镜戴上，隔着镜片，他的眼睛看上去没那么美了，只是更加真诚，温柔，带一丝渴求，“再跟我讲讲这个链坠的事吧。”  
“这就要从1938年说起了。”布鲁斯.韦恩舔了舔嘴唇，“你难道从没看到过超人的画像什么的？你的童年到底在干什么？”  
克拉克的脸红了。越来越红。  
“我从小就没什么朋友，所以不上课的时候一般都待在堪萨斯的农场上……看看书做做农活什么的……”很老土吧，他羞怯地说着。  
布鲁斯开始有些喜欢他了。  
“我超级喜欢漫画，动画，游戏还有改编电影。”他轻描淡写地自我剖析，“除了长得英俊又有钱，我跟网络上那些抱怨交不到女朋友的阿宅没有任何区别。”  
“你说的话我大部分都听不懂，”克拉克讨人喜欢地皱着鼻子，“但是你懂这么多东西，不是很好吗？”  
“所以你跑来邀请我到底是因为什么？”布鲁斯.韦恩，罕见地完全提起了性质，他们所在的天台空旷极了，寂静让人心头发痒，诱使他抓住克拉克泛着薄汗的手，摸上那急速起伏的胸膛，“告诉我，你喜欢我的哪一点？”  
但是克拉克并没有变得更加慌乱可爱，他仿佛被灌了一桶冰块那般如梦初醒，脸色煞白，色泽健康的嘴唇颤抖着张开来。  
“……对不起，我，我骗了你……”

 

巴里急匆匆地穿过走廊，但他还是看到了克拉克，于是停下脚步。巴里脸上浮现出另一种带着忧愁的关切，他把垂头丧气的克拉克从楼梯上捡起来，帮他拍掉身上的灰：“所以你也被谁拒绝了吗？那个没眼光的女孩是谁？”天啊这只是句玩笑话，但克拉克感觉被真相在肚子上揍了一拳，真疼啊。  
克拉克虚弱地回忆了一下布鲁斯神秘莫测的表情和他离开前丢下那句“那么你已经如愿以偿了，英雄”，更加虚弱地摇了摇头。  
“你看上去比哈尔更需要我，”巴里掏出手机，“我还是放学去找哈尔好了。”  
——等等！这样我所做的一切又有什么意义！！！  
克拉克完全没有思考地一把抢过手机丢进了巴里的书包，然后语无伦次地向他保证了一番自己完全没有问题之类的，便慌不择路地，逃跑了。总是在逃跑，克拉克，你甚至都没有好好向布鲁斯道歉……生平第一次，他想逃离这所全靠父母留下的教育基金才能负担的学校，和他友善的同学们，尤其是其中英俊非凡的，蓝眼睛的……  
“嘿，小心点，大个子。”  
一只纤细的手毫不费力便拦住了他。无与伦比的黛安娜站在他面前，视线几乎与他齐平地审视着他这幅落魄模样：“看来你们的约会不怎么样？”  
他张开嘴，一句话也说不出来。  
学生会长安抚地拍拍他的背：“来日方长呢，克拉克，总有一天你会发现任何事都是有意义的。”她若有所悟地瞇缝起眼睛，“说来，你也该报答一下我了，是不是？”  
您叫我做什么都行。他虚弱地承诺道。

 

布鲁斯很不高兴。  
他的不高兴全面辐射，让八面玲珑情商超高（大概）的史蒂夫战战兢兢，想要逃跑。但作为一个好朋友，他还是强颜欢笑着跟布鲁斯勾肩搭背，一同去开车回家——介于自己的多嘴差点制造一场粉红色动荡，他只能把关于神秘午饭男孩的疑问全部吞到肚里，压抑地坐着不动。  
黛安娜发了条简讯过来拯救他。  
“亲爱的布鲁斯，”史蒂夫谄媚地凑向驾驶座，“我请你洗个车怎么样？”  
布鲁斯看着他不动，史蒂夫已经逐渐露出了“好啦我知道你不去可以别看着我了吗怪吓人的”这样一脸表情，事实上，拒绝已经到他嘴边了，但布鲁斯还是点了点头。他突然觉得自己空荡荡的住处有点难以忍受。  
而史蒂夫的意图在勉强穿着并不合身的制服，一手拎着水管一手捏着海绵看着他目瞪口呆的克拉克.肯特出现在跑道尽头的时候，终于浮出水面。布鲁斯慢慢地将车滑到这临时工面前，发现小镇男孩的脸上甚至还沾着泡沫。这算什么，他阴郁地盯着克拉克扣不上的领口处露出的一大块胸膛，这幅体格平日里到底被他藏在哪儿了？  
克拉克战战兢兢地敲了敲他的窗户。  
“哦！你知道，我们学校跟这家店有合作，学生在这边的收入都是捐献给慈善机构的。”史蒂夫高高兴兴地从车上蹦下去。  
布鲁斯更加阴郁地瞇起眼睛。所以这一切突然就有了解释：“是黛安娜干的，对不对？哦，你也插了一脚。”  
“哈哈哈别开玩笑啦布鲁斯，我突然有点事，明天见啊！”他跑了。  
克拉克更加战战兢兢地敲了敲他的窗户。  
“他们骗你过来顶班的时候说了什么？你甚至都不是学生会成员。”布鲁斯直接打开门站到洗车工身旁，这蹩脚的家伙把裤脚都打湿了，到底靠什么在服务顾客，胸肌？  
“那个……我本来就欠会长一个人情，她说干两个小时就可以了。”克拉克拘谨地把手背到身后，让工具尽量离布鲁斯远点。  
“两个小时还没到？”  
“还差十分钟。”  
“就假装我已经洗过车了，走吧。”他在克拉克的项链上不轻不重地按了一下，“你不是想要知道更多它的事情？”  
克拉克的眼神亮起来，双颊泛红，显而易见地心跳加快，而状况就是在这种时候才会发生——旁边更加蹩脚的工作人员拧错了开关，水流从克拉克背后喷溅而出，布鲁斯眼睁睁地看着他惊呼一声，徒劳地扯动水管，然后被绊倒，一屁股坐在地上。  
“天啊……”克拉克一边接受道歉一边可怜巴巴地看着他，“我湿了。”  
“是的，你湿透了。”布鲁斯忍不住翻了个白眼，“现在换上你原来的衣服然后上车。”  
“可是裤子……”  
“少说废话，在你得肺炎之前我们还有十分钟的路要开。”

 

这大概是克拉克生命中最漫长的十分钟。  
他唯一的可怜的湿漉漉的裤子明显和布鲁斯时髦的真皮座椅不太相配。“别管了，我猜它是防水的。”布鲁斯烦躁地发动引擎，但其实是不防水的，克拉克比他清楚，他试图坐在后座和前座之间的空地上但是，他这幅无用的体格实在是庞大了一点……“我可以回学校去骑自行车……”他的脑袋抵着车顶，维持一个滑稽的姿势，虚弱无力地提议道。  
“既然你这么心疼我的车，为什么不把裤子脱掉？”布鲁斯从后视镜里瞪他，“坐、下。我看上去在意钱吗？”  
但他给布鲁斯带来的麻烦已经够多了。  
所以最后，克拉克选择把衬衣盖在腿上，只穿一条内裤，捂着脸乘坐这辆他才认识几个小时的男孩子开的车。  
“……别太担心，我家车库可以从直接上楼。”  
这并没有让接下来的时间好过一点。克拉克从指缝里透出去的视线几次都捕捉到了布鲁斯嘴角意味不明的，但八成都是嘲讽的，笑意。这让他两条光溜溜的腿感到凉飕飕的，话说回来布鲁斯不是已经把他甩了吗？现在这种情况到底算什么？  
就在他想象着自己这幅模样被一车拉到市中心丢在马路中央示众，并因为逼真的窘迫感开始发抖——当然也有可能因为冷——布鲁斯的车已经驶入了离学校相当近的一处街区。  
他们穿过排列整齐的独栋二层小楼和精心布置的花园，开进韦恩家略显朴素的车道，草坪上光秃秃的，洒水器平静地浇灌着没什么样式的植被。而谢天谢地，车库里果然有门，布鲁斯体贴地帮他拉开，他便慌不择路地钻了进去。  
他们一起进了浴室，布鲁斯给他解释了一番布置，却并不离开，只是饶有兴致地靠着门框，仿佛是在欣赏他的窘迫。克拉克小心翼翼地往后挪了挪，逗得布鲁斯扑哧一声笑了起来。  
“好了，把衣服给我拿去洗，”布鲁斯伸出一只看上去跟家务毫无关联的手，“太害羞的话你可以把浴帘拉上。”  
“……可你家没有浴帘。”  
“是啊，还是说需要我闭一会儿眼睛？”  
克拉克内心隐隐作痛的愧疚情绪瞬间褪去了一大半。

 

“天啊巴里，”哈尔愧疚地看着他，“你专门为我推了化学实验吗？”  
巴里耸耸肩。他们喝着果汁，坐在哈尔家那颗年纪最大的树下，树干上还挂着绳梯，通往一间恐怕他和哈尔都已经进不去的小小树屋，巴里怀念地注视着它们。他已经很久都没来过哈尔家了，没有交集的课程，社团，都有奖学金要挣……又或许他们只是长大了，渐渐便不能满足这种一同消磨光阴的平淡方式。  
“所以布鲁斯.韦恩到底看上肯特哪里？”哈尔憋了大半天，还是委委屈屈开始抱怨，“不是说我对你的朋友有意见（不，你就是有。巴里想。）——他根本从天而降就把韦恩勾走了！姑娘们告诉我他们只是一起坐了一节数学课！难道他是个男巫什么的？”哈尔瞪着他，满脸都是告诉我他没对你下咒这种幼稚的潜台词。  
“……哈尔，你是在嫉妒他？”巴里忍不住打趣道，他感觉到自己心头雷动，远远超出一个玩笑该有的化学效应。这杯果汁难道含有酒精？他惴惴不安地用手摩擦杯子。  
哈尔皱起脸，叹了口气：“不，我没那么喜欢布鲁斯，虽然有够性感，但他们都说他很邪恶。”  
——那么你有没有嫉妒过克拉克，代替了你，天天跟我待在一块儿呢。  
巴里到底还是退缩了，他绞尽脑汁，想出个新话题：“所以，你要邀请谁？”他的心过度猛烈地跳动着，催促着，逼迫着，“你有没有想过……跟我……”  
“谁知道呢，大概随便谁吧——你说什么？！”  
哈尔从树根上弹起来，急速后退，引发一场小型的树叶雨落得巴里满头都是。这种时候再退缩就太没有道理了，巴里就着瘫坐在地的姿势，颤抖着抓住了哈尔垂落在身侧的手。  
“你愿意跟我一起去参加舞会吗，哈尔？我是认真的。”  
哈尔的嘴唇抖动了一次，两次。  
“你不必……你不必为我做这么多，巴里。”他虚弱地拒绝，但回握了他，他们的手纠缠得这样紧。“就算我最后去不成舞会，也不会利用我的……我最好的朋友。”  
“不，不，”巴里结结巴巴地自白，“是为了，这都是为了我自己。”  
他们谁也不敢动一下，甚至同时屏住了呼吸。  
“所以……这，这是我想的那个意思吗？”哈尔的脸红了，这样红，他看上去容光焕发，英俊得不得了，他脱力地跪倒在地，头颅垂下来，额头紧贴着巴里的，他在傻笑，巴里意识到自己也在傻笑，仿佛从来也没有这样快乐过。  
哦哈尔，我真喜欢你。

 

浴室门响了几声。  
布鲁斯放进一页书签，把最新一期的蝙蝠侠搁到茶几上。克拉克穿着他的棒球衫和睡裤走进客厅，磨磨蹭蹭的，像只野鹿误闯入夏令营地。野鹿捂住脸，打了个喷嚏。  
“你要穿个外套吗？”  
“不，谢谢，只是觉得……大概有人在说我坏话。”克拉克沮丧地坐在沙发上，他的头发沾着水汽，乱糟糟的，柔软地打着卷。这家伙干嘛把这么可爱的一张脸藏在眼镜下面？布鲁斯意味不明地哼了声。  
“你准备点个披萨，你要吃什么味道？”  
什么都行，克拉克迷茫地顺从了，对留下来吃饭这件事毫无反抗，只是摸出手机给家人发短信。布鲁斯忍不住怀疑哪怕叫他留宿，他也会傻呆呆地同意——这人到底怎么平安长大的？  
但紧接着，布鲁斯就被克拉克迫使着给披萨追加了好几种蔬菜。他果然不如看上去那么简单——布鲁斯干瞪着眼看着克拉克在外卖电话里喋喋不休。老天爷啊，这世上竟然有这么多种可食用的植物吗？  
“你要保证维生素的摄入量，”克拉克忧心忡忡地无视了他的抗议，“尤其是在吃油炸食品的时候……”  
他听上去就像个家庭主妇，布鲁斯心不在焉地屏蔽了这番喋喋不休，只是施施然站起来，招呼克拉克跟上：“我带你去个好地方……把你的手机留下。”  
为什么就连听到这种话他还是没露出一丝警觉模样。

他们沿着楼梯向下，克拉克.迟钝的.肯特竟然注意到了楼道中仿岩层的壁纸，悄悄伸出手去摸了一下，露出疑惑的表情。布鲁斯不由得期待起他接下来的反应，然后打开了通往地下室的大门。  
“欢迎来到蝙蝠洞，克拉克。”  
完全不看漫画的书呆子大概根本不知道这意味着什么，甚至也没有急切地越过他跑进去，脸上却泛起了红晕。  
“……嗯，自从我们认识以来，你还是第一次叫我名字呢。”  
真见鬼，布鲁斯突然觉得有点热。  
克拉克的震惊来得并不晚，门口垂挂下来的蝙蝠装饰把他吓了一跳，紧接着又被做成钟乳石形状的吊灯吸引了注意力，他小心翼翼地经过地上按比例缩小的车模和……恐龙，没有提出任何质疑，布鲁斯甚至找不到告诉他那恐龙是个懒人沙发的机会。  
经过泛着冷光的工作台，克拉克停留在做成电梯造型的展示柜前，对着按作品和风格排列好的人型惊叹了好一会儿，然后他转过头，在这间微型洞穴的最深处，看到了最为惊人的陈设——  
“这是……从电影片场买来的吗？”  
他那半张着嘴，眼睛闪闪发光的倒影迭在真人比例量身定做的蝙蝠战衣上。

 

克拉克有点头晕目眩。  
他正坐在一间地下室里的恐龙身上，浑身软绵绵的，眼前是一片巨大的计算机屏幕，被各种超级英雄的讯息塞得满满——哦角落还有一小块屏幕留给了韦恩家前门的监控。布鲁斯把屏幕下看上去超级酷炫的操作台直接抬了起来，“这里面其实是个柜子。”，然后拿出了一大堆漫画。  
“超人的部分先看这些就好了，我可以借你。”布鲁斯把数量令人望而生畏的杂志和精装本放在工作台上，走向他，克拉克逆着光也能读出他脸上有些促狭的笑容，“还是说你想到我家来看？”  
就算他实在是个迟钝的人，克拉克也明白了这个男孩在和自己调情，虽然场景和方式都有点奇怪。但是有点奇怪的布鲁斯反而更加……有魅力了一点？难道是因为我也是个怪人的原因吗？他郁闷地想着。  
“那……那个，如果我经常来的话，你的父母不会觉得麻烦吗？”  
布鲁斯的蓝眼睛暗了一下，他摇摇头，脸上的哀伤已然令克拉克明白了一切。对不起，他难过地道歉，但布鲁斯只是在他身边坐下，将一只手安抚地放在他膝上。  
“大约在我八岁的时候，我的父母在亚洲参加慈善活动，遭遇了地震，”布鲁斯的声音很平稳，却仍然让克拉克情不自禁地握住了他有些冰凉的手，“他们直到最后一刻也在帮助疏散灾民。他们是我的骄傲。”  
你也是他们的骄傲。克拉克想安慰他，张开嘴却讲起了自己的事情：“我的父母都是科学家，这个链坠，我也一直以为是什么奖章来着……”  
“超人是个英雄，外星人，蝙蝠侠，”布鲁斯示意了一下那套盔甲，“一个普通人，是他最好的朋友。”  
“我还有很多要学的呢。”克拉克有些头疼地回答，话音落下，他突然意识到布鲁斯和自己的手还握着，而且完全没有要放开的样子。布鲁斯凑得有些太近了，他的脸在暗淡的光线下显得英俊而神秘，但克拉克已经了解到了比这幅漂亮脸蛋要多得多的东西。他突然觉得很安心。  
“……这里有点热，不是吗。”  
“谁说不是呢。”  
在他意识到自己在吻布鲁斯之前，布鲁斯已经在吻他了。

 

巴里和哈尔的状况有点乱糟糟的。  
哈尔非要爬上树把自己塞到木屋里去，他的大部分身体确实进去了，脑袋和肩膀却被迫留在了外面，像个制作理念走太偏的布谷闹钟。巴里拗不过他的邀请，也爬上了树，岌岌可危地挂在半空，同哈尔大眼瞪小眼。  
“我不知道，长发公主里面这样还挺浪漫的。”哈尔挣扎着，在不拆房子的前提下露出更多肢体，将一个磨损得油漆剥落的小锡兵放在巴里手心。“我记得你当时还在找它来着，步兵。”哈尔笑嘻嘻地朝他敬礼，“你好啊将军！”  
见鬼，巴里想，我要亲他了。  
他不顾自己的脖子和哈尔的脖子都被扭成一个奇怪角度，一把抓住哈尔的头发，恶狠狠地吻了上去。  
“……刚，刚才那个不算，”巴里人生中大概最美好的一分钟过去之后，哈尔结结巴巴地在他嘴边抗议，“我们先从树上下去，再来一次。”  
“你要来几次都行，哈尔.乔丹。”  
他们的脚一踩上地面，就继续吻了起来。说来奇怪，每一次嘴唇接触都像第一次那样好，巴里中途总是忍不住睁开眼睛，看看哈尔颤动的睫毛和全心全意的表情，好吧，或许，当他们长大成人，一同走进教堂的时候，哈尔吻起来仍然这么好。但是首先。  
“哈尔，手从我的屁股上拿下去。”  
你真败兴，巴里。哈尔含糊地抱怨着，把整个身体的重量都压到他身上，真重啊。就像整个世界一样。

 

“……你有吗，安全套？”  
“我怎么会有！”克拉克面红耳赤地挣开，他有些气呼呼地把布鲁斯的手从——好吧，布鲁斯借他的衣服里扯出来，挪得离他远了一点。大概两厘米左右吧。  
布鲁斯从善如流地耸耸肩：“看来我们都是正直的年轻人——披萨来了，”他瞄一眼屏幕，“厨房里有喝的东西，介意帮我准备一下吗？”  
当布鲁斯从玄关折返，克拉克已经做好了一个简单的果盘，他把汽水分装在杯子里摆好，很有些象样地布置起了餐桌，在布鲁斯入座的时候用一个微笑来迎接。  
“所以你一开始想说什么？你父母的事情？”  
晚餐很圆满，就连蔬菜的部分也勉强能够忍受。他们又回到了蝙蝠洞，面前摆满漫画氪游戏，却只是坐在一起，肩膀贴着肩膀。  
“噢，”克拉克有些害羞地看着他，“这件事我都没有告诉过别人……他们大概会觉得我在吹牛什么的，但我的亲生父母曾经在南极有个项目，所以……从法律上来说……”  
“我继承了一块南极的土地。”  
看来你根本不知道这意味着什么，男朋友。布鲁斯发动攻击，他搂着又高大又可爱的克拉克，把他推倒在沙发上，直视着他的眼睛。  
“只要我跟你结婚，就能拥有这块土地。”布鲁斯.韦恩雄心勃勃地宣告，“我就会成为孤独堡垒的主人。”  
“我说的话我一个字都听不懂……”克拉克无奈地回抱住他，“但我们现在算是交往了吧，男朋友？”

 

而当他们长大成人，一同走进教堂的时候，也仍然像十六七岁时这般，甜蜜地，无忧无虑地亲吻着。

END


End file.
